


The Dress

by Dru72 (Trammel)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gambling, PWP, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Dru72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway loses a bet to Chakotay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story, the first one I ever had the nerve to post. Finally re-posting it here. Starts off DUB-CON so be warned!

Janeway had lost at poker that night and, feeling wild, seeing Chakotay was about to win, she had bet a cho-tu, meaning that she would have to obey his orders that night. But now that the others had gone, she was nervous.

 

The rest of the players had left, and Chakotay was staring at Kathryn with a mischievous grin.

 

“What do I have to do?” Janeway asked, her eyes full of fire and curiosity.

 

“I want you to put on a dress for me.” Chakotay answered.

 

“A dress?” she asked, amazed.

 

He nodded, directing her to his bed chambers. There was a dress, laid out on the bed unit. It was a silvery, sparkly material, with thin straps. She wondered where he had gotten it.

 

“I’ll leave you to it." Chakotay left the room.

 

Kathryn only wore a dress on shore leave, when she was looking to seduce or be seduced. But the Romulan ale they had drunk during the game was lighting fires in her. She took off her uniform slowly, reveling in the strangeness of undressing in Chakotay’s chambers.

 

She couldn’t leave her Starfleet-issue bra on under the dress – the straps were too thin. She looked at herself in the mirror. The material hugged her curves and slid down her legs. Then there were shoes - strange high-heeled contraptions with silver swirls. Somehow, just putting on the shoes was exciting, feeling herself rise up to an unusual height. Her hair was up and she left it that way, with a few tendrils escaping on each side to frame her face.

 

She felt his eyes on her as she exited the chamber.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered. His eyes ate her up. She walked toward him, teetering slightly due to the shoes and the wine. What did he want? Just to look at her?

 

“What now?”

 

"Patience, Kathryn," even his saying her name made her tremble. She shouldn't have had the wine. This was dangerous.

 

He reached out and took her hand, pulling her close to him.

 

"Computer, music."

 

A dance. He smiled at her, his dimples drawing her in. His body pressed close to hers, but not too close. It was more intoxicating than the wine, feeling small for once next to his strength, soft against his hardness. She leaned into him, aware that she wore no bra under dress, that her breasts were pressed against his chest.

 

Chakotay stepped back. "I forgot one thing," he smiled at her.

Kathryn watched him move over to the table and pick something up. She stumbled slightly in the shoes. Gods, she was actually drunk. She felt like giggling, like a shy schoolgirl that she had never been, on a crazy night out. It felt wonderful.

 

He came to her and held out two bracelets. They were made of silvery translucent material she'd never seen before. They sparkled in his hands. He had really gone all out.

 

"They're lovely," she whispered.

 

She offered her right wrist, but he slipped one bracelet on each hand.

 

"Perfect," he smiled again, but with a devilish look in his eyes. Still holding her hands, he brought them up above her head, his fingers on the bracelets. And then when he let go, she couldn't move her arm's back down. Though not attached to anything, the bracelets were like iron, holding her captive.

 

"Chakotay, what-" she demanded, her voice slightly slurred

 

"They're made of a special anti-gravitational material." He stepped back and admired her. Her arms above her head, her legs spread for balance, her chest thrust out with her hardened nipples pressing against the fabric of her dress. Her eyes searched his - confusion, anger, questioning…

 

She hadn't caught on fully yet.

 

"Is this a joke?" She pulled on the bracelets, but it was in vain; they cut into her wrists but offered no escape. They had shrunk as well, and held her where he wanted her.

 

Chakotay walked around until he was standing behind her and moved his mouth close to her ear.

 

"This is the beginning of your payment," his voice, his words, raised goose bumps on her body. He expected her to pay - like this?

 

"No-" she gasped, realizing finally that she was trapped. He could do whatever he wanted with her. "I didn't agree to this!"

 

She felt his hands run up the side of her body.

 

"It's out of your control." His hands moved and then she felt soft fabric covering her eyes, tightening around her head - a blindfold!

 

"No!"

 

Darkness, his hands on her, his voice in her ear.

 

"My darling Kathryn, you have to give up your famous control. All that weight on your shoulders. It will still be there for you, I promise, when I'm done with you. You'll have it all back."

 

His hands roamed over her body, stroking, feeling the curves he'd dreamed about for so long. Kathryn let out a moan…

 

"But for now, in this room, you're mine." His voice hardened, as did the movement of his hands.

 

How had he known, how had he guessed her most hidden fantasies? Was she dreaming? Had he gained access to her files on the holodeck?

 

His hands trailed down her back, reaching her ass, cupping her firm mounds.

 

"I'm not willing to stand by anymore." His mouth by her ear, sucking, biting her earlobe. She struggled to keep her balance, bracing her legs even wider apart. "I can't watch you give yourself to the enemy and avoid my touch," Chakotay growled.

 

His fingers on her breasts, pinching her nipples. She cried out. "Oh-" He was merciless. "Oh, oh no-" Kathryn bit her lip; she didn't want to let him know how much he made her feel. She should yell out for help, but how could she let anyone find her like this? And there was the fact that she didn't actually want him to stop…

 

One hand moved away from her breasts and came down hard on her backside. Slap! Through the thin fabric of the dress it burned her skin and she gasped.

 

"You've strung me along enough, don't you think?" Another hard spank, making her jump, while his other hand continued with her nipples, torturing the taut peak.

 

"No, it's not - I can't -," another smack; he wasn't being gently, the wine had gotten to him too, and he was starting to worry about his own control.

 

"Tell me, have you been too hard on me?" he growled.

 

In this, he was right. His hand came down again, spreading fire through her ass. She gasped out, "Yes!"

 

"What was that?" Chakotay's hand came down again, relentless. Kathryn writhed under the assault, trying to keep her balance. God, her ass was burning.

 

"Yes, I've been terrible to you," she gasped. He wanted honesty and he deserved it.

 

Chakotay pressed himself against her back, grabbing her ass with both hands, squeezing hard.

 

"Did you want to hurt me?" he demanded.

 

"No, I didn't. I wanted you, but I couldn't. I can't - ah!" He stepped back and spanked her again. Then she felt him reach up to the straps of the dress. A small movement and she felt the dress slip downward. He pulled it past her hips, down her legs, lifting her feet one by one, then he threw it aside. She was now only clad in her panties and the shoes.

 

"What did you want?" he whispered in her ear. When she didn't answer right away, he brought his hand down again.

 

He watched her body shake, more exciting than anything he had ever seen.

 

"I wanted you - you to want me." She could only admit this here, drunk, at his mercy, her mind astonished, but her body beginning him not to stop.

 

His hands came around to hold her breasts and pinch her bare nipples. His hard, strong body pressed against her back, his hardness rubbing against her reddened skin.

 

"You wanted me to want you, but you had no intention of delivering on your promises?" He twisted her nipples painfully. She struggled against him, but felt the wetness growing between her legs.

 

"I- I couldn't." she whispered.

 

"There comes a time when debts have to be paid, don't you think?"

 

He softened his grip on her breasts, kneading them, driving her mad with sensation. Her fantasies had never come close to what he was making her feel. She couldn't lie to him.

 

"Yes," she gasped. His hands moved over her, her breasts, her belly, lightly skimming her mound. She jumped against him, felt him groan in the back of his throat.

 

"Do you want to pay your debts?" His voice was hard, controlled. But he would never carry this forward if she wasn't willing. "Do you want me to keep going?"

 

Kathryn was no longer in control of herself.

 

"Yes, yes please." She couldn't fight this, these feelings.

 

Chakotay moved from behind her and before she could think, she felt his mouth on her nipple, first licking, teasing her, then his teeth, biting softly, pulling at her hard nub. Kathryn's legs were hardly holding her up, and the bracelets were cutting into her wrists because she was falling….

 

Chakotay anchored her, his hands at her waist, holding her up.

 

Her white skin was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And feeling her in his mouth, hearing her gasps…

 

He bit down harder and she cried out. He moved to her other breast, biting, teasing. Her gasps were almost tears now. Kathryn was lost in feeling. Her nipples were on fire, and she felt the wetness dripping onto the panties she was still wearing.

 

Chakotay reached up to unblock the bracelets and Kathryn fell into his arms. He held her by the waist, carrying her like a rag doll into the bed chamber. She was silent, waiting.

 

He placed her gently on the bed, face down, fixing the bracelets to the headboard. He pulled her up on her knees, spreading her legs. His fingers stroked the crotch of her panties and felt her wetness. Kathryn moaned as he stroked lightly through the fabric, teasing her.

 

His body over hers, his mouth near her ear again.

 

"I don't think you've been punished enough, do you?"

 

She had to catch her breath before she could speak. "No," she whispered. She would let him flay the skin from her if that's what he wanted. But she also trusted him.

 

He ran his hands over her ass, softly teasing her. She quivered at his touch. Then his hand descended with a sharp crack on her red, burning skin. Kathryn cried out again. He continued, amazed at seeing her at his mercy. She was soaking her panties as his hand continued to come down. Finally, when her cries ended in a sob he stopped.

 

Kathryn waited for more pain. Instead, she felt his hands pulling down her panties until she was completed exposed to him. He leaned forward, running his fingers through her slick folds. Then he slipped a finger inside her, feeling her tight walls hug him.

 

She pushed back against his hand, totally giving into the sensation, totally lost. He added another finger, thrusting into her wetness. Kathryn moaned, overwhelmed with sensation. But his fingers weren't enough, not enough…

 

"Chakotay, please," she gasped, not recognizing her own voice. The bonds, the blindfold, were allowing her to acknowledge what she really wanted, really needed. "Please."

 

She hear him unfastening his clothing, then felt his tip pressing against her opening, sending sweet shocks of pleasure through her body. Oh, heavens. She'd fantasized, even using the holodeck, but it was nothing like what she was feeling for real.

 

In one smooth move he entered her, filling her completely. Kathryn cried out. Now he was not gentle, he couldn't be gently. His hands went to her waist and he thrust in and out, his thighs slapping against her reddened skin.

 

The pain and the pleasure assaulted her, pushing her over the edge. She felt waves of pleasure crashing over her, stronger than she'd ever felt. She was shaking and crying out. He continued thrusting into her, crying out her name, "Oh, Kathryn, oh heavens…"

 

As her last shudder faded he was spilling himself into her, crying out in his native language, words of love and desire that he couldn't say before.

 

It was over too soon, but he lay next to her, kissing her hair. Chakotay took off the blindfold and smiled at her.

 

"If I take off those bracelets, are you going to stick me in the brig?"

 

She stared at him. "I'm not sure," she smiled back.

 

"Well, before I set you free, I have one question."

 

"What is that?"

 

"Shall we play again tomorrow night?"

 

And her smile burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in reposting this I realized how dub-conny it is. This is fic. WHAT CHAKOTAY DOES HERE IS NOT OK.


End file.
